The Great Terence Debate
by airefree051
Summary: This is the result of a sugar-high boredom..read if ya want, but it's kinda random!
1. Shoes, weirdos and phone calls

****

The Great Terence Debate!!

Warning for y'all…This fic is major randomness. I am sugar high, geoshitties (Geocities) isn't working and Terence is mine, be-otch. Here comes the randomness!!

This fic is just about a book series, called The Squire's Tales, and me and my buddy Ashley fighting over someone from the stories. 

Disclaimer:

I don't own them,

I don't claim to.

So, please don't sue,

But do review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amber sat at her computer, listening to Simple Plan and looking at shoes on the Internet. She has a shoe fetish, you know. As she opened up a new page on the Internet, she found a pair of really nice, white and black DVS'. "SWEET!" She exclaimed. "Hey! That's my word!" Sheryl said, offended. "Where'd you come from?" Amber asked, startled by her friend's sudden appearance. "I don't know.." Sheryl replied, mystified. "I appeared out of nowhere!" Amber laughed, "Then disappear again and let me shop in peace." She joked. "Okay.." Sheryl walked away dejected. "Odd." Amber mumbled, looking back at the shoes. Just then, the telephone rang. "Hello?" Amber answered. "Hey, it's me Ashley," Amber's friend said on the other line, "Come down to the park, I need to talk to you." And just like that, Ashley hung up. "Okay.." Amber put the phone down, put her shoes on and started walking to the park. 

The walk was shorter than expected, it only took Amber five minutes to get to the park. As she walked around a corner, a figure jumped out of the bushes, cupping a hand over Amber's mouth, dragging her into the dark, unknown area behind the park bathrooms…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay..all at once now.. DUN-DUH-DUN! Okay, so that's not all that great, but hey, it's my random ficage!! Next chappy..What will happen to Amber? Where is Ashley? Who is in the bushes? Where the heck did Sheryl disappear to, that weirdo? J/K Sheryl!! J 


	2. CATFIGHT! Meow

Chapter Two: CATFIGHT! Meow..

"What in the world are you doing, Ashley?!?" Amber demanded pushing Ashley's hands off of her mouth. "I am glad you came, one who so happily betrays me." Ashley said in a rather formal tone. "What are you talking about? When did I betray you?" Amber asked. 

"You..you knew I love Terence, and then you go and claim him on Fanfiction.net, how could you do that to me!?! HOW? WHY?" Ashley went hysteric. "Um..dear? Are you okay?" Amber was kinda scared now. "No, I'm not!" Ashley replied. "He's my Duke of Avalon!!" Amber gasped. 

"Oh..no. No, no, no. Are you tryin' to start somethin'?" She interrogated. 

"Yes, I am!"

"Better not start something you can't finish!!" Amber warned. 

Ashley pounced on Amber, knocking her down. "AAHH!!" Amber screamed, falling into the bushes, Ashley right behind her. As they struggled to rise, a bright light flashed, and they both covered their eyes, blinded momentarily. When her eyes were better, Amber looked over to where the light had come from. There, a tall, slender really cute man was standing. "Ah..who are you?" She asked. Ashley was also looking at the stranger. "Um..my name's Terence, and I have no clue where I am." He replied. Amber choked and Ashley broke out in her own warped version of the happy dance. "OH! I WIN!" Amber exclaimed. "NO!!" Ashley cried. "Amber! That's no fair! All you'd do is sit there and stare at him 'cause he's so cute!"

"So? You'd molest him, you bad child!" Amber retorted. Terence only cocked an eyebrow and took a cautious step backward. "Ya know what, why don't we ask him!" Ashley said. "Fine!" Amber nodded and looked at Terence. "Alright, so it's up to you Terence." She said. "What is?" Terence asked. "Well, her and I are fighting over you, and we can't come to a fair decision so it's up to you. Who wins?" Ashley said. Terence blinked a couple times. "Um..Amber?" He asked. Assuming the he meant she won, Amber exclaimed "SWEET!" 

"STOP STEALING MY WORD!" Sheryl again appeared out of nowhere. "Damn it, Sheryl! Stop coming out of nowhere like that!" Amber screamed. "Oh, sorry." Sheryl grinned sheepishly, walking away. Turning back, Amber saw Terence talking to someone else who had just appeared; a huge man with a red beard. "GAWAIN?!?" She gasped. Ashley nodded, dumbstruck. "Terence, I didn't tell them my name." Gawain said. "Neither did I." Terence said. "Look, just be friends. Share him." Gawain said. Terence turned horrified eyes on him. "Just kidding, lad. Look you two, Ganscotter told me of you two. Just write your stories, and be friends. Don't fight anymore, okay?" Gawain said. "Ganscotter knows about us?" Ashley asked. "Yes." Gawain replied. "Whoa.." Amber grinned. "So, just get along, okay?" Terence asked. "Sure, we can do that." Ashley nodded. "Good. Now, we're out of here." Gawain said. "WAIT!" Amber said. "Hmm?" Gawain asked. "What's the pretty gold light about?" She asked. "Oh, Ganscotter brought us here." Terence answered. "Sweet." Sheryl said, appearing again. Terence shook his head once, and with a pretty gold light, they were both gone. Ashley turned to Amber. "Friends?" She asked, extending her hand. "Friends." Amber said, accepting the outstretched hand. "Friends in Terence." Ashley nodded. "Yeah." Amber agreed. Sheryl, standing next to them, looked back and fourth between the two. "You guys are stoners." She said, walking away. "HEY! At least we don't pop in and out like you!" Amber said to Sheryl's back. "Yeah, well I don't stalk book characters!" Sheryl shouted over her shoulder. Amber shrugged, looking back at Ashley. "So, ya want to go to the mall?" Amber asked. "Why?" Ashley asked. "I found this awesome pair of shoes and I want to get them." Amber replied, as they walked out of the park, towards the mall. "You know, you have a really bad shoe fetish." Ashley commented. 


End file.
